The Disney Villains Manor
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: What happens after our beloved Disney Villains get defeated? They go live together in a huge house of course! Lots of drama, gossip and romance in short stories!
1. Some new things

**So, my first story! I hope you like it guys! This one is a tribute for the fans who ship FrolloxHuman!/Scar**

**This is the first story I write in english, so if I made any mistakes you can tell me! **

**I don't own anything! (I wish I owned Frollo, but sadly I don't...)**

**Again, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Judge Claude Frollo sat in one of the armchairs that filled the enormous living room of the Disney Villains Manor, and opened his favorite book by his lap: the Holy Bible.

As he began to read, a figure crossed the room quickly, and he caught who it was in his peripheral vision. Mother Gothel.

It had been a couple of days since she wouldn't talk to him, thanks to the dumbest stunt he had ever done. They were getting along very well, found a lot of similarities and in a short time were already good mates. But he couldn't wait for nothing… He had to ask her out like, on the second week of talking. And she would've accepted his invite gladly, if he were more polite… In short, Frollo found out that nobody asks a girl by making her choose between you and a bonfire… So Gothel decided not to talk to him for a while, at least not until he decided to apologize to her, but she found that either he was very patient or simply didn't give a fuck about if she was talking to her or not.

But he cared… He couldn't even remember the last time he had sex with someone, and the amount of sex tension he built for God knows how many years, resulted in him often treating his house colleagues like shit, or advancing in women way to soon that is normally expected. He had already screwed up with Tremaine, and Maleficent, he couldn't let Gothel slip from his fingers as well… Especially when recently she was really found of that voodoo boy, Facilier… No, he had to think of something, quickly, before he could see his sex interest banging some other guy.

Now that he stopped to think of that, his relationships with others were really bizarre… No one really liked his in that house, except for that lion… Taka, Scar, or whatever name he had. Scar would talk to Frollo whenever he got the chance, passing in the corridors with a simple "hello" or trying to have a good conversation when they were together in the same room. But Frollo never really cared about Scar… He wasn't even an option! First, being a male, and second, being a lion! Well maybe Scar just wanted to be his friend, but the judge wouldn't think of anything else than getting a sex partner, and plus, villains never are friends with someone… They were forced to live in that house together just because they got defeated by their heroes. That was at least Frollo's way of thinking, because plenty of people that lived there were already good friends, especially that octopus woman, Ursula, that seemed to get along with everybody pretty well, and people would often go to the tank where she normally spent her time just to talk to her and ask for advice… If only he could be this friendly with the ladies…

Nonetheless he sat there, pretending to read the bible but truly just thinking how frustrated he were in every sense of his life, when suddenly someone else entered the room and sat beside him in another armchair. Frollo raised his eyes from his bible to see a man he never saw before at the Disney Villains Manor.

The man was very tall and tanned, not as much as Facilier was, but he still had a copper skin tone that seemed to shine, he was very thin, but looked rather built and healthy. His hair was long, straight, past his shoulders, and black as ink. His eyes were intensely green and in his left eye laid a scar. Frollo recognized that scar from someone, but couldn't really remember who. The man sat there staring at Frollo with an intense gaze upon his eyes, leaning forward to be closer to the Judge.

"_Yes? Can I help you?" _Frollo said with a hint of impatience

"_Hi…"_ The man just kept staring which made Claude even more pissed

"_Are you new here in the house? If you want I can ask for someone to show you around"_

"_Don't you recognize me?" _The green eyed man got even closer

"_Hmm… No"_ Frollo tried to get further, but the man was almost balancing himself on top of one arm of the chair, just like a stupid young princess who's too excited.

"_Frollo, it's me! Scar!" _He said almost falling from excitement

"_Scar? Oh the lion… But how…?"_

"_Ursula changed me! She prepared a potion and I'll keep this form like, for some hours or something like that… Don't you like it?" _Scar sat decently in his armchair fixing the hair that got on his eyes, still looking at Claude

"_Hmm… Well I guess I do…"_ He had to be honest with himself, he never noticed how Scar was handsome, maybe for the fact that he was a lion, but now that he was human, he could see that his tanned skin, green eyes and dark long hair were very appealing.

"_Don't you wanna walk around with me?" _Scar got on his feet and gestured to the Judge to do the same

"_Well, I was reading…" _

"_Oh, c'mon! I bet you've read this book a thousands times before!"_ He grabbed Frollo's hand and pulled him from his chair

They walked around in silence for some time, Scar seeming just too euphoric by walking with two feet, and Claude just looking frustrated like always

"_You know, I wouldn't mind being like this forever… Being human is just so much better than being a lion" _He talked cheerfully

"_I thought you liked being a lion…"_ The judge tried to be at least a bit polite

"_Oh, not when you are the only one in the house!"_ Scar said in a melodic tune with a little laugh

"_Yeah, I guess…"_ Frollo said awkwardly facing the floor

"_You know, Ursula is like a best friend to me… No one would ever transform me into a human just to…" _He stopped abruptly, suddenly looking the other way shyly

"_Just to…?" _The judge seemed interested in what the ex-lion had to say

"_Never mind… Oh, what a beautiful view!_" They had just arrived at a balcony in the music room.

Frollo knew that Scar just wanted to get away from that subject that made him so embarrassed, because any view you got from any window at the Disney Villains Manor was far from being beautiful. The house was located under the ground of the Enchanted Land of the heroes, where the Disney princes and princesses ruled everything. The underground was a dull place, projected to look like an improved hell, and every time of the day was constantly dark, no matter if was morning or night… But for a villain, this was nothing to worry about…

They kept staring at the boring darkness, eventually interrupted by some grey and green clouds for some minutes, and then Scar finally decided to speak

"_You know Claude, I'm aware of how much you are frustrated about not getting any girl… I was frustrated just like you…" _He patted Frollo's shoulder softly

"_What are you talking about? I'm not frustrated!"_ He said harshly. He knew it was true, but he go offended anyway

"_Yes you are… But you need to be prepared to try new things, since you can't get along pretty well with the older ones…" _His hand went from the shoulder to Frollo's hands, that were resting on the balcony

"_What are you talking about?"_ The judge asked, genuinely confused now

"_Oh well… You will know one day or another… either way, I have to get going, I'm not feeling very well, and I think the transformation is almost over, I can feel my tail popping out again. See you around Claude…" _He abruptly got his hand off Claude's hands and turned his back on him, walking slowly with his hips bouncing lightly at every step.

Frollo stood there, completely dumbstruck for some good minutes until he decided to get inside, he looked at a clock in the music room and saw it was almost eight p.m., soon the dinner would be served, but then he remembered it was Maleficent's turn to prepare dinner, and he wasn't in the mood for her food… She could be good at anything, but cook.

So he went straight to his room, choosing to skip the after-dinner conversations and potential flirting that occurred in the living room, were all of the villains gathered to play some cards or just turn on the TV to watch the only thing that was on air on that land: The private life of the Disney princesses.

Reaching his room and at last some privacy and peace, Frollo began to wonder about what Scar have said to him… New things… What was that lion talking about? His mind was clouded by those deep green eyes and that tanned skin. Suddenly, all that Frollo could think about was that sassy handsome man he talked just for some moments in that balcony… It seemed even like a dream that ended too quickly.

"He likes me…"

And before he could even think about it, Claude Frollo was kneeled by the end of his bed, despair in his eyes.

"_Protect me, Maria! Don't let Scar cast his spell…!"_

* * *

**First story finished! I would really appreciate if you guys drop a little review for me! Thanks a lot!**


	2. Those days

**Another little story! and this time is really short... I'm sorry for that, I just didn't know how to make this pair work, because they are so difficult and misterious! **

**Anyway, I guess I made them a little bit too OC, and I'm sorry for that... I just wanted to make it some kind of violent fluff... I don't even know if this exists... lol**

**Thanks to Gogirl100 for the review, this is for you!**

* * *

There were some times of the months when all the villains learned to let Maleficent alone...

Sure, she already had a pretty dangerous temper all the time, but, like any other female on the house, The Mistress of all Evil eventually got on her period. And it wasn't even the slightest funny…

Everyone knew that she wasn't just a normal woman, no… She had that green skin, the dragon looks and the whole weird relationship she had with that crow as well… All the ones that lived in that house agreed that she was someone not to mess with, but instead, respect and fear… After all it was much more fun to mess with Frollo about his sexual frustration, or Mother Gothel for having no magical or political powers at all… Maleficent just wasn't fun.

She usually just hanged around the house, read books in the living room, played with her crow, and when it was her time, she'd prepare lunch or dinner for her house colleagues, but mostly, she stayed in her bedroom all the time.

Except on her periods…

Her periods were something everyone in the house cared about…

Because when she got on those times of the month, everyone cared about the giant dragon that filled half of the house.

Yes, she indeed would turn herself into a dragon once per month… Not that she did on purpose, of course. When those times were getting close, she could feel her body mutating unwillingly; her nails usually painted with crimson nail polish, would turn black and overly big, her pupils would eventually disappear to give place to a yellow glow, and finally her teeth would sharpen just before she fully transformed herself into a black gigantic dragon that had to be led outside the manor, in the yards, where she could stay until she transformed herself back into her human form.

When she was in that form, she could still manage to be conscious and aware of her situation, but her temper was so aroused that in a moment she could be just spiting fire everywhere, or could be curled up in the darkest corner of the yard, probably crying if dragons could do so.

After all, Maleficent just wished she had a normal period like any other woman she lived with… How much she desired to rant at the men, and eat tons of chocolate, while watching the private life of Princess Aurora on TV… How much she wanted to spend a whole day just crying on the privacy of her bedroom (because no one could see the Mistress of all Evil crying like a fragile little lady), not really knowing why, just letting the tears run freely, but dragons couldn't cry, or watch TV… Dragons were supposed to stay in the yards, curled up in a corner, destroying the grass or anything that moved near them…

"_Makes you almost feel bad for her, huh guys?" _Asked Hades one day, looking through the window to see a pissed Maleficent spitting fire at nothing, probably too angry to do anything else.

"_Yeah… Almost…"_ Jafar laughed beside Hades. The sorcerer still didn't quite forgive the fact that Maleficent had turned him down that night he invited her to have a few drinks in the kitchen. And the fact that everyone in the manor seemed to consider the witch much more powerful and fearful than him.

The only creature that seemed to be able to share the same space with Maleficent on those periods of time was Chernabog. The demon usually took the form and size that he wanted, usually being in the normal size of a human, but when the occasion asked, he would eventually take his usual size (which was just a little bigger than dragon Maleficent) and would hang around the yards with her. The reason for that, was the fact that the sorceress needed to release her anger in something, otherwise she would destroy the whole manor, and Chernabog was the perfect guy to solve that problem… No one could really say that those two were capable of having any kind of feeling, especially being fond of someone. But it seemed to be a kind of attraction they had for each other's evilness that drew them together, and Chernabog, being a demon, quite enjoyed the temper that Maleficent would acquire during those days… He'd find amusing seeing someone so distressed and desperate.

So, one day, he let himself take his usual form and went to the yards, in the direction of the darkest corner where he found the Mistress curled up in a ball, her eyes closed, but she shot them open immediately when she felt him getting closer. She should be used to it, but she growled in anger and got up on two legs.

"_Good morning Maleficent…"_ The demon usually didn't talk to anyone, but he could spare some words for the witch

Maleficent look at him with a furious look in her yellow eyes and shot some green flames from her mouth, which only made Chernabog give her an evil grin

"_Don't you ever learn?"_ He scoffed with an amused grin and shot his own red flames against her, which made the witch scream in anger and pain, she got herself together again and ran towards the demon with all the frustration she was building up in the past two days.

They went in this fierce demon x dragon fight for at least three hours, scratching, firing flames and biting, until both were exhausted of beating and getting beaten by each other. Even Chernabog, being a gigantic demon found himself panting after their routine, Maleficent couldn't be that powerful compared to him, but she surely could make him tired.

"_Satisfied?"_ He breathed heavily

The witch wouldn't like to admit it, but she was so weary that she just shook her dragon head affirmatively towards him, before doing something that was not-Maleficent at all: she approached him very slowly, her entire body scratched, and bleeding in some areas, and still panting, she curled herself on his chest and stayed. He surprisingly didn't do anything to push her off, but instead, placed a wounded and burned hand in her back and felt the destructive energy that came from her. Feeling this kind of energy, kind of calmed them down, and soon enough she was sleeping quietly in his chest, breathing deeply, having a well deserved rest from the storm of hormones that still boiled inside her, and would still be there until at least two more days.

But she didn't really care… If Chernabog was there and willing to have a good stress-relief fight, she would be okay…

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed! I really messed with Chernabog, and I guess I made him a little too human... I think I got Maleficent's personality, since she's on her period, and every women knows how it is to be like that... I just thought she would be 1000x worst, because after all she's the Mistress of all Evil, and turning into a dragon is just the kind of thing that would happen to her! LOL**

**Now, be good to me, and review! **

**xoxox**


	3. The villains party!

**Another chapter! yay!**

**Note: this is completely random! Don't expect too much of it... I think I made everyone in this chap. a little bit too OC, but I just wanted to have fun...**

**If you'd like me to write the second part, send me a review! I'd be glad to write, I just think this is so horrible to deserve the second part...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and just one more thing I'd like to say: I have a new story about Cinderella coming soon, I'm just not very proud of it yet, guess I'll just make some changes, but it will surely come out!**

* * *

It was an especially boring day at the Disney Villains Manor, nothing very interesting was happening, and some villains were just hanging around in the living room, Facilier laid lazily on the couch, flipping through channels on TV without really paying attention to any of them, Queen Grimhilde was sat in a table, taking care of her nails along with Mother Gothel who was sat next to her, Maleficent was sat in one of the armchairs, playing absentmindedly with her pet raven Diablo, Lady Tremaine was flipping through a book almost sleepily, next to Facilier, her head resting on the edge of the couch, her always perfect hair becoming undone. Sometimes being a villain was so monotonous!

"_Why can't we go above? All the other Disney characters can go…" _Mother Gothel broke the silence only bothered by the noise of the TV.

"_Simply because everyone that's upstairs are the goodies… And we my dear, are the baddies…" _Facilier answered slowly, finally stopping at one channel that showed Princess Cinderela's ball that occurred last week _"That girl is pretty hot for a princess…" _He said, but Tremaine, who had lifted her eyes from her book to look at the TV, just gave him a sneer.

"_It's not fair, is it? We should at least get invited to these balls… Or simply crash it… Aren't we villains after all?" _Gothel returned her attention to her nails

"_Darling, if there was a way to crash those parties I would have already done that…" _Maleficent yawned, bored. _"But it seems they are enchanted or something… Preventing from people like us to spoil that shit…" _

"_Why would we like to attend those balls Gothel? They are full of good people…" _Grimhilde said taking a look at her nails _"Here's what I think: I think we should do our own ball… And not invite the heroes. That would serve them just well" _

All of a sudden, the TV was turned off, Tremaine closed her book, Maleficent shooed Diablo away and Mother Gothel accidentally dropped her red nail polish, staining the floor.

"_What did you just said?"_Facilier got up from his seat, suddenly all of them seemed to be very awaken

"_I said we should make our own ball and not invite the heroes…"_ Grimhilde repeated, seeming to be proud of herself.

"_Not a ball, but something way more hardcore…"_ Facilier mumbled with himself

"_Can you speak up Shadow Man? You know how I feel about the mumbling…"_ Gothel said harshly

All the villains looked startled at the brunette for some long moments before turning their attention to Grimhilde _"What do you suggest us to do?" _

"_As I said, we should make a well mannered, fancy ball, just like they do upstairs… Not a hardcore stupid rave party like you are suggesting, my dear" _The Queen waved her hands to dry her nail polish while looking at Facilier and the other villains for support. _"What do you think guys?"_

"_Let's do this!" _They all spoke together suddenly, getting up from their spot to run to the other corners of the house to warn the other villains about the party.

In a moment, Facilier had spoke with Scar – who was outside the manor, in the yards, and Ursula – who was chilling in her private tank, talking with Cap. Hook.

Gothel had made her part, coming to the library to find Frollo reading the bible (as always). There was some awkward silence before she could even remember why she was even there, but in a moment, she had already warned him and advised him to tell the others, but Frollo just sat again in his chair. He didn't need a party ("all those fiendish souls mixed together in a drunken stupor"). He just needed his bible and the memory of Gothel's long raven hair and cold grey eyes, to make him happy.

Tremaine went to the music room, and there she found Cruella talking enthusiastically with Izma and Madam Medusa, probably giving each other's some fashion tips, and she told them about the party as well.

Grimhilde found Hades and Gaston playing poker in the games room (Hades was winning, for the matter). They asked her if she didn't want to join them, and after some regal drama, she ended up spending the whole afternoon playing cards – and almost loosing her crown on a particular high bet.

As for Maleficent, she went to her room, because she found rather useless to warn everyone about the party herself. People would just know about it sooner or later, and her participation wasn't needed. In the way, she crossed with the Queen of Hearts, but then again, she didn't say anything about the party. Mostly because she didn't quite wanted the Queen with her extremely short temper in a celebration that everyone would be… Well, celebrating. Instead, they just give each other a polite nod with the head and followed their ways.

In a week, everyone in the mansion was aware of the ball, and pretty anxious to see what the "party organization" had come with for a theme. Of course some of the villains had a specific idea about what an ideal party would look like… Ursula, for instance, wanted it to be a sea themed party, and she herself had committed to make all sorts of sea dishes, while the "fashion divas" in the house wished for a runaway kind of event. But everyone highly doubted it would be a fun and crazy party. With Lady Tremaine and Grimhilde in the organization, it would be at least an extremely fancy, classy, and boring ball…

All the while, the organization gathered in the same spot where they first had the idea, this time, all of them sat at the same table, with papers and plans at hand.

"_I still vote for the fancy ball"_ Grimhilde spoke firmly in her spot _"Would you just imagine how majestic it would be? All the villains dressed up in their social clothes?"_

"_Lame! We want to have fun, not dress like human chandeliers!" _Facilier spoke, bending over the table to show the Evil Queen his plans _"I vote for a normal party… Lots of drinks, music, and so on…"_

_I agree with Facilier that would be much more fun"_ Gothel said, not really paying attention to any of them, but staring intently at her nails.

"_Are we really going to descend to the commoners level? Come on, we are well mannered; we are cruel and cold… This kind of party just doesn't match with us!" _Lady Tremaine snapped Facilier's paper, ripping in two.

"_I think we should all give opinions…"_ Said Facilier, and in a moment, all of them started to stare at Maleficent, who was sat in one of the corners of the table, playing with Diablo and giggling while the bird flew around her head. Her actions made all the four dumbstruck, and she quickly shooed the raven away.

"_Sorry, what were you talking about?"_ She said with a look in her eyes that told them to forget they saw her giggling, for the good sake of their lives.

"_About the… uh… the party…"_ Said Facilier, still astonished.

"_Ball, you mean ball" _Grimhilde snapped, putting herself together quickly.

"_No, he meant party, you deaf bitch"_ Gothel attacked back _"What do you think Maleficent? Party or ball?" _

"_Yeah, what do you think?" _They all started to speak at the same time, which made Maleficent completely pissed.

"_I don't know! And I don't even care about this…"_ She ranted.

"_But you have to give an opinion!"_

"_Whatever, uh… a costume party, I don't know" _She said waving her hand in the air.

And that was it.

What would be better than a costume party? It's fun, and still well mannered, depending on what you choose to wear… Nothing could go wrong with that theme, and it would please every one in the manor. Maleficent was such a fucking genius.

All the five villains exited the TV room, and people would come to them, anxious to know what the theme was. Apparently, it pleased all of them…

That night, when all of them were gathered for dinner – except for the Queen of Hearts, who always dined in another room, for she considered herself too special to have dinner with the commoners - the theme was officially announced, and the party would take place in two weeks, enough time to everyone to get a costume. There weren't many rules about it, every one could choose what they liked most, and they could come even dressed as a hero or a princess, if they wanted… Even cross-dressing was allowed, and when that was said, every one looked at Gov. Ratcliff with a suspicious look. Every one knew he was the most gay of all the villains. Even more than Scar…

The only rule about the costumes was that, the person would have to come as something completely different from what they were. They could even come as a villain, but they just had to innovate, and of course, having fun!

Some days passed in the manor, where everyone was quite busy doing their costumes. During this period Cruella found herself being the center of attention to everyone, whether giving tips of what fabric people should wear, or even sewing for them… But one thing was certainly sure; everyone was thrilled with the event, and they couldn't even wait to make the heroes envy with the biggest – and first – Villains party.

One of those days the "official three" as they liked to call themselves, gathered around on the reading room, to discuss what they should wear. After all, being a noble and badass Queen, a wicked and all-powerful sorceress and a cruel and aristocratic stepmother wasn't a role for everyone, and they should look their best and be better than everyone else. Grimhilde already had her costume in mind: she would go as a princess.

"_A princess? But everyone will be expecting you to do it!"_ Tremaine snarled at the Queen, who was showing her a picture of a beautiful purple ball dress.

"_At least I will dress myself according to the theme I wanted…"_ She crossed her arms at the older lady _"And may I ask what will you wear?"_

"_Sure… I'm going as a greek"_ Now it was Tremaine's time to cross her arms

"_A greek?" _Maleficent spoke for the first time in long minutes, laughing through her nose _"You'll surely look marvelous in this costume!"_

"_And why not? I just recently watched a program on TV featuring Megara, and I think I can pull that outfit in a second"_

"_Yeah, sure"_ Grimhilde laughed as well _"What about you, Maleficent?"_

"_I won't go to that ridiculous party…" _Maleficent rolled her eyes at them both.

"_Of course you will! Will you miss Tremaine here dressed as a greek lady?"_

"_Yes, I will…"_ The witch sighed at her friend's frivolity.

"_You just don't want to go because you don't have any costume!"_ Grimhilde almost screamed, laughing while getting up from her place to poke Maleficent's shoulder.

It was always like that… Since the Evil Queen started to live in that manor, she acquired some… Childish behavior. And no one knew why… Perhaps it was because she wanted to be young and beautiful forever, but this was no reason, since Mother Gothel was pretty mature around her house colleagues. Maleficent didn't even know why she hanged with Lady Tremaine and Grimhilde… She was better than that, but they kept reminding her she belonged in the "official three". For the sorceress, this was just a pile of gigantic crap.

But she had a plan in her mind anyway. She was going to the party; she just wanted to keep the element of surprise with her…

Meanwhile, Ursula was hanging out in her private tank, which was actually a huge pool (she just liked everyone to call it a tank), located in an elegant tiled room with a glass roof. Gothel was sat at the edge of the pool, in her dark red bikini, trimmed with golden details. They were both discussing about their costumes.

"_I was thinking about something… Something shocking, you know? That makes people turning their heads to look at me…"_ The brunet daydreamed, splashing the water a little with her feet.

"_I still think you should go as an old lady… That would definitely turn people's heads…"_ Ursula laughed grabbing one of Gothel's feet with her tentacles _"That shouldn't be difficult to you"_

"_Ha, ha, very funny…"_ Gothel kicked the sea witch's tentacle that was grabbing her foot. The subject of her youth wasn't too much discussed by anyone, and she never liked to speak of that.

" _No I… I want to impress someone"_ The brunet, all of a sudden, started to blush furiously.

"_Let me guess… Frollo?"_ Ursula started to laugh loudly again, making her friend desperate.

"_Shut up! Do you want every one to hear us?"_

"_Well, darling, you should be with him! You were meant for each other!"_

"_But I don't want the entire manor to know about it before him! Please, don't tell anyone…"_ Gothel pleaded with worried eyes.

"_Don't stress, dear, I won't tell a single soul about this…"_

They ended the conversation just in time as Scar walked in the room. He greeted both of them just before laying down the edge of the pool as well, resting his head in Gothel's lap. The brunet were always a good friend of Scar – Even after he was transformed into a human to flirt with Frollo, Gothel forgave him, especially because she wasn't interested in the judge at that time – and they would eventually stay like that, with Gothel stroking his mane, sometimes for hours.

"_Hey, Ursula, can I ask you something?"_ The lion spoke with a little laugh, for his friend was fiddling with his fluffy ears.

"_Anything, sweet cakes…"_

"_Can you turn me into a human for the party? Just like you did before? You know that lions can't enjoy that kind of celebration… And I want to get drunk!" _

The three laughed and kept chatting for the whole afternoon. It was just too good that Ursula had finally "made a switch" and decided to help everyone that came to her without asking anything in exchange. She turned out to be a very good friend to everyone and one of the most popular villains in the manor.

The afternoon seemed to fly away and Gothel had to change clothes and head to the kitchen, it was her turn to make the dinner, that meant, tonight everyone in the manor would go to bed stuffed with her delicious hazelnut soup.

* * *

**Random, wasn't it? I know, I know... *sighs* **

**Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think about it on the reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
